Troublemaker
by Victor Weiss
Summary: Blake feels like she's being followed and yet can't find out why. But then when she gets her answer she also gets a bit more than she expected from her old "mentor". RnR. Tauradonna oneshot!


**Troublemaker**

 _ **Start!**_

Blake's feline ears twitched again and she stopped in her tracks to turn her head to the right and sending her ebony locks swaying briefly as she again looked behind her. Again, the street was empty beside a few late night drivers and people just now leaving for home. The street lights kept the area well lit and she could spot nothing out of the ordinary.

So why did she feel like she was being followed?

A sigh escaped her lips before she turned and glanced down at her scroll. She quickly typed in that she got the dust shipment for Ruby that she ordered, it had been a favor for her team leader, Blake had been in Vale buying some new books when Ruby had called and asked if she'd be kind enough to pick up a shipment of dust for her rounds for Crescent Rose.

Blake had agreed, it wasn't a long trip, but it had allowed the sun to dip below the horizon and now the moon was out. She'd have been back at Beacon by now… But that was alright. Afterall, Blake wasn't afraid of the dark since she knew what to look for in it's infinite blackness.

That was when she heard the softest of steps behind her. She stopped and turned her head sharply to see who sounded so _close_ to her without her noticing.

The empty street greeted her as a cool breeze rolls by, bringing a subtle chill to her exposed skin that has her resisting the urge to shiver.

Seriously, what the dust was wrong with her tonight? She rolled her amber eyes. _Next I'll be jumping at shadows._ She thought with some amusement as she turned to look ahead again.

She instantly catches the sight of a foot and coat tail disappearing around the corner of the building she was walking past. She didn't see much, just black fabric… But it was a familiar fabric, no, that was wrong. It was a familiar air that she felt around it.

 _It couldn't be_. She thought with a twist in her stomach as memories of a man she'd left behind entered her mind. Putting the feeling she had to the images of the person she associated with it. She should call her team, she should investigate… confirm if it is him. But if she did that first it might be a worse idea than waiting for backup.

But if she waited… She knew she would lose him.

And if it was him. Then she knew he would know that too.

She follows as much as her instincts tell her not to _. It couldn't be him_. She thinks as she approaches that corner. He wouldn't risk exposing himself like this. She adds as she nears it. Blake knew he couldn't be that stupid, reckless and daring? Yes. But not _stupid_.

Another breeze rolls back and she narrowed her eyes at this chill. A moment to collect herself, she takes a breath before she turns the corner, feeling silly for doing so and soon she turns that corner to peer down into the alleyway between the two buildings.

She spots a dumpster, some litter and a few trash bags and some scaffolding. But nothing condemning. No trace of the person her mind told her couldn't be here in Vale. She narrows her eyes and glances at the shadows, nothing. No one was there.

Her eyes were obviously playing tricks on her.

"You're getting _complacent_."

Blake's body froze so quickly she was sure she'd have frozen solid if it wasn't for the fact her heart had just taken the liberty of trying to slam up into her throat. She stepped forward twice and turned on her heel to face that voice. _His_ voice. That hauntingly calm drawl.

Adam Taurus stood there. One hand in his coat pocket and his right was wrapped loosely around Wilt and Blush, the sword and sheath Blake had seen used so expertly in her time in the White Fang while Adam had been her mentor, and later on, her partner.

She'd seen what he could do with it.

He took a step forward and she realized she'd already taken two back on instinct. She reached to grab Gambol Shroud, Her fingers curl around the handle of her weapon and Adam's second step approached. Her one step back followed.

She could feel his eyes on her weapon, even from behind that bone white mask she feels the weight of his gaze. She doesn't feel malice, hatred or any of what she'd expected from her former partner after their less than stellar parting. Her heart hammers. _Can I beat him?_ She asks herself. He hasn't drawn and the distance between them could be closed in four strides. She could cut him in two.

He could cut her in one. Such was the reach of Wilt and she knew it. She also knew his reach with the blade didn't end with the physical aspect of it.

"Well?" He spoke deeply and drew her from her reverie. "Aren't you going to draw your weapon?"

She knows that tone of voice. She'd heard it many times during their sparring and training together. It was one that said he was both amused and curious. As if expecting something else but really waiting for another thing to happen.

 _Can I beat him?_

She grits her teeth. "Yes." She hissed and Gambol Shroud slid free from it's sheath, it's black blade glinted in the moonlight and Adam on some invisible cue reacted. Her edge missed his shoulder, because she didn't fight to kill like he did, and she twisted around, pressing her back to his chest as he raised the butt of Blush' to try and slam into her chin.

They stand there. Her back to his chest and she's reminded how warm his body is. Even now he radiates a heat that would keep him warm on the chilliest of nights. They stay like that for a split second before she raised a foot and places it to his knee and kicks off that as his hand reaches to wrap around her throat. Deftly she spins mid air and lands back on her feet to face Adam.

Who's there, hand grasping Wilt and again she feels that gaze on her body as he tightens his fingers around both his weapons. A flicker of light and she hears the clang of steel meeting steel. Gambol Shroud and Wilt are locked blade to blade.

She pressed back against him, her muscles strained as his larger frame, a single hand grasping his Wilt while Blush was at his side. Amber glared up into emotionless slits. "Why are you here, Adam?" She hissed.

He doesn't reply, instead he forced more stretch into his arm and "slashes" with enough force to shove her back and stagger her. She corrects and he's there again, distance closed again in that same relentless fashion she'd seen him use against single opponents.

A twist of her body and she feels the briefest rustles of the fabric of her jacket as the edge of his blade glides over it. She's too focused now to truly understand how close she'd come being injured. Her free hand reaches up and with Gambol Shroud's sheath in her off hand, she meets Wilt's blade with both her own. Stalling it completely.

"I was in the neighbourhood." He said with some strain.

The brief confused pause was all he needed to release Wilt, letting her stagger forward into his waiting hand, fingers curled at her throat. Before she can swing both blades into his side his arm powered forward, lifting her clean off her feet and around. He released her and flung her further into the alley.

She feels her back skid across the pavement before she kicks up and lands back on her feet.

He's retrieved his sword and stands back up, sheathing it before he rushed forward.

She raised her gun barrel and fired. He ducks the first show, leans away from the second and third. _He's still fast_! She growled now. She fired two more times. The fourth grazes his shoulder… and the fifth he twists and sends back at her with a well placed swing of Blush.

Blake ducked under her own shot and stood again, their blades meet yet again and this time before he could pull a trick, she clones herself as he fires into her gut with Blush' rifle form. She's over him now, amber eyes glaring down at his head.

His head lifts to track her.

She slashes and he grunts, turning his foot to get distance.

A piece of his mask clatters to the pavement below, He lowered his hand and revealed his exposed face, even now it was as she remembered it. Chiselled from stone, eyes as red as blood and brown hair, when dipped in light, almost crimson to match his eyes.

"You're getting slower." Blake said, more an observation.

Adam allows the rest of his mask to fall to the pavement reveal his face to her. And like her memories of him, it was clear, unscarred besides those eyes that still held that controlled rage beneath them. A rage she knew that allowed him to do what he did. "Just making sure you aren't neglecting your training while amongst _them_."

Them. Humans.

Blake's digust becomes visible on her face in the form of a scowl. "You're still the same."

"What's to change?" Adam's brow rose with his question.

Her displeasure deepened. "You kno-"

A gunshot and Wilt slams into her forehead. Her vision swims as her eyes move to the sky from the force of the blow. She seen that trick a hundred times and yet she knew there had been nothing to do to avoid it. At this range all she could thankful for was her Aura taking the brunt of the force.

Adam would close the distance. And with that, she twisted on her feet, cloning herself and moving to center herself again. Her clone is bypassed and Adam reached up, grasping the front of her white jacket, she swing Gambol Shroud and Blush clatters to the ground below as he catches her wrist.

His larger frame twisted them around and she's pressed against the brick wall, Adam's larger, stronger body pining her arm to the wall and holding her a few inches off the ground/ Her feet dangle, but she can still breath even if her clothing had become uncomfortably tight. The Bull Faunus almost glared into her eyes, angry over something she couldn't fathom.

The hand on her wrist tightens. She doesn't need to hear his voice to know it's an order to drop it. She glared before her fingers loosened and like Wilt and Blush, the weapon clatters to the alley ground. She could hear sirens now, their fight had drawn attention.

"Blake," Adam says, tone agitated.

"Adam." Blake mocks with just the tiniest of smirks. She's lost, but she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

He looked surprised at her mockery before his expression chilled again and he leaned over to her, close enough that his scent overpowers the stench of the garbage around them. And she is reminded again just how warm he is as his body heat radiates off him in their closeness. "I want you to come back to us." He stated simply.

Blake isn't surprised. She never is by the bluntness of his attitude. "No." She replied just as simply and she _knows_ it irks him.

His lips frowned deeper and she sees that anger flicker behind his eyes. She could already see the ultimatum forming on his lips, his "come back or die" line that could intimidate a great many others.

So it's a surprise his next words are actually. "What do they have that your former brothers and sisters do not?"

The question isn't Adam's style, he's blunt and when his first question isn't answered to his liking he offers a threat, a clear cut one. The fact he's asking her something at all puts her on even more guard. He had to be fishing for information then. She clams up, just glaring at him.

Adam stared back, unphased by her glare before he spoke again. "Well? What is so great about the people you're with now that you'd betray your own kind and cause for them?" The question becomes a demand and he leaned close enough that breathes intermingle now as Crimson meets Amber.

Blake doesn't want to admit that the closeness of their faces and the stronger scent of Adam's is the cause of the warmth flooding her cheeks. She is _not_ blushing because of Adam. Blake narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"So I can tell you that whatever points you make, The White Fang can offer you just as easily." Adam replied now, tone lower, holding a touch more passion.

Blake hates how it makes little sparks travel up and along her spine.

"You've got nothing I want anymore." She hissed, growing angry at the reactions her old mentor was pulling forth seemingly without even realizing it.

Adam stared at her before he leaned over. "I somehow doubt that." He whispered again in that low voice of his, she turns her head away as her cheeks flush more… Only when she feels his breath against the side of her now exposed neck did she realize big of a mistake that might have been.

It's when his lips, almost scolding in feeling to her sensitive skin at her neck, connect there and she feels a sudden jolt of lighting travel along her body does she realize how much she despised Adam. Her single free hand tightens into a fist and lashes out.

Her punch slams into his side. He grunts against her neck, pulling his lips back and then pressing them further up towards her jaw line, undaunted. She gasped then, and closed her eyes. Cursing her body for betraying her like this. She hits him against and this time he grunts into her human ear.

She bit her lower lip as his tongue brushed along the shell of said ear. The lightning of pleasure she feels at the tiny gesture enough to make her hit him again… And as her fists connects, he takes her eat between his teeth and _nips_. She groaned, trying to seem annoyed or disgusted or anything other than the mounting fire she feels gathering in her gut.

"I never did enjoy teasing these ears." He whispered to her. His voice husky and controlled. Even as the sirens draw closer.

Only when she feels her bow behind pulled off, by his teeth no less, did she realize what he was planning. "Adam." She hissed in warning before she felt one of her ears was exposed to the air, and she feels his breathe against one.

She grits her teeth. "Adam." She warns.

He ignores her and brushed a searing kiss to her feline ear. Her extremely sensitive ear and she cursed, loathes the way her voice moans despite her inner protests to the very idea that Adam, a terrible person such as he, dares to even think it's right for him to do this to her.

"Blake." He mumbled with controlled passion, ever controlled. But the strain is there. He's fighting something, himself.

If she played this dangerous game. Maybe she could ensure he'd be caught by the police? It was the only way to turn this into some sort of advantage. She reached up, fingers curling against the fabric of his coat, tugging the fabric. "Adam." She gasps as he nips at her feline ear now, she take a slow, shuddering breath. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice is a breathy whisper.

He doesn't answer immediately and instead presses closer until, letting her down and soon she between a wall and Adam, his other hand that had been holding her is now at her chin, leather brushing against her cheek while his lips tease at her feline ear, making her shiver and breath into his collarbone.

"Because I want you to come back to us." She could hear the _me_ in his voice. Selfish as ever.

She leaned her head up and she trailed her tongue along the pulse of his neck. His body tenses and she almost feels the rumble of a growl trailing up his throat. It warms her further to know that for all the affect he had on her, she could dish right back.

"You know why I left." Blake kisses his neck, along his jaw line. Dotting it with tiny signs of passionate affection.

"We've almost won." Adam responds as he reaches up and combs his fingers through her hair. "We will win, Blake. I want you to be on the winning side." He tightens his fingers in her hair and she almost winces, almost. Even as she looks up and meets his smouldering gaze. She sees what he wants in his eyes.

"You won't win." She whispers before their lips crash together. She responds to his hungry, demanding passion with controlled desire. They taste and she hears his pleasure growl against his lips, she herself moans softly and his arms wrap around her as her arms wrap around his neck.

His tongue brushes her lower lip and she parts for him. Their tongues dance now and she feels the fire in her gut flare brighter, hotter than even the heat Adam brings with his closeness. A leg lifts and circles his hip, nimble as she is.

The sirens are so close now. And the need for air grows as they continue.

They break apart and Adam's face isn't flushed, he never blushes that she sees. Hers is red as Ruby's cloak. Her lips glistening and parted in fast pants. His coat his disheveled from her hold on it and she feels like her clothing is just stifling.

Her arms untangle from his neck and he steps back. His lips were frowning again and his eyes were alight with wanton desire. But he turns, reaches down for Wilt and Blush and stands.

Blake goes for Gambol Shroud and when she stands again Adam is gone.

She glanced around. Then she sighed and slumped against the wall. Heart pounding louder than Ruby's sniper. "That troublemaking ass…" She muttered to herself.

And yet… She couldn't bring herself to regret the kiss.

And when the police arrive. She and Adam are gone, leaving only the fragments of a White Fang mask and several bullet casings at the scene.

 _ **Finished!**_

 _ **So my friend showed me an awesome AdamxBlake picture and it inspired me to type this little ficlet up. So... yeah. Hope ya enjoyed it!**_


End file.
